totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Jock
''Are you smarter than a Jock? Chris tells the cast that today they're going to ask each other questions. Tyler admits that he sucks at this. In the Confessional: Tyler says that he'll probably be going home. Lindsay told Tyler to be confident and hope for the best. Gwen moans about the abscents of Trent. Courtney then says angirly to suck it up and get a grip. Cody tells Noah that he learned a new language. Noah tells Cody that there is no such thing as Tagonese. DJ then points out that him and Cody made that language up last night. Harold then told Owen & Lewshana that whatever happens, that they all decide to vote Lindsay, Bridgette, or Tyler (since Heather always finds a way to stay in the game). Duncan asked Ezekiel what was he doing and Ezekiel said he was making a sculpture and told Duncan to be careful of it. Bridgette wanted to kiss Geoff, Heather responded to that by saying Geoff can't do anything. Chris then says they can start. Owen, Tyler, and Gwen, & Beth were chosen to ask questions. Beth asked what was the color of Trent's hand on his shirt. Owen answered and cut Tyler off by saying black. Tyler began to get annoyed. Owen then asked who is your best friend. Gwen said it was Lewshana & Trent. Tyler than said that Beth should ask him a question. Beth than said that Tyler is a nice guy and then asks him where is this place they are in. Tyler hesitated. Owen was going to say Canada (which was correct), but Tyler cut him off and said he needed to think, Heather did the cut throat sign, Harold & Lewshana supported Tyler by mouth saying Canada. Cody then had a worried face on that Tyler would fail, Noah went to reading his book, Courtney smiled that he would fail, Ezekiel & DJ both chanted for Tyler, and Duncan said that Tyler would fail horribly. In the Confessional: Tyler also admitted that he didn't care that Duncan said he'd fail cause he already knew that. Lindsay then kissed Tyler and Tyler said they were in America! Everyone on the Gophers frowned and put their hands to their faces. Tyler was disappointed when he found out that he lossed. The Bass then cheered but DJ, Cody, & Ezekiel comforted Tyler until the elimination ceremony. Lindsay & Tyler voted for surprisingly Harold, Harold, Lewshana & Owen voted for Tyler, Eva said she'd choose Heather, Bridgette, also picked Heather, and Heather picked nobody. The final 2 were Harold & Tyler. Tyler was shocked to see Harold in the bottom two. Harold got the last marshmellow and Tyler sadly left the island. In the Confessional: Harold reveals that it was time for Tyler to go, but that he will miss him. In the Confessonal: Lindsay reveals that Harold really should've gotten out. Owen says yay and then goes to bed. Chris then signs off. Second Heading ''Season 1, Episode 8 '' '' Episode Guide "Guitar Losers" "School of Hard Noah's"